Le temps des perceneige
by Lt.Selenia
Summary: OS Smac. Les fêtes de fin d'année approchent, mais Stella ne se sent pas le coeur d'y prendre part. Depuis sa mutation à la Nouvelle-Orléans, elle ne pense plus qu'à une seule chose...


_**Le temps des perce-neiges**_

La Nouvelle-Orléans, Louisiane, le 24 décembre 2010…

Un jour comme tant d'autres… un peu spécial tout de même. Soir de fête pour des millions de croyants à travers le monde. Célébration de la naissance d'un Sauveur, célébration de la paix et de l'espoir retrouvé.

Un soir de Noël, synonyme de réjouissances pour bien des gens, de grande solitude pour d'autres… On pense moins à ceux qui, ce soir-là, n'auront pour compagnon que le manque et le vide laissé par leurs parents absents ou leurs amis éloignés. On oublie bien souvent ces gens, hommes, femmes et enfants, qui souffrent, plus encore ce soir-là qu'à l'accoutumée, de n'avoir personne avec qui partager leurs joies ou leurs peines.

Ce soir-là, Stella Bonasera arpentait seule les rues du centre-ville. Elle marchait droit devant elle, sans but, là où ses jambes la conduisaient. Elle pensait. Bientôt la fin de l'année… Cela allait faire six mois qu'elle avait quitté New-York pour venir travailler ici… Elle refusait de se l'avouer, mais sa vie d'avant lui manquait. Sa ville, ses habitudes, … ses amis lui manquaient. C'était d'ailleurs pour cela qu'elle avait accepté d'être d'astreinte cette nuit-là. En ce soir de Noël, elle préférait encore travailler plutôt que de se ressasser les vieux souvenirs du temps où elle était encore à New-York, aux côtés de Don Flack, Danny Messer, Lindsay Monroe… et aux côtés de Mac Taylor.

Elle ferma les yeux un instant en soupirant. Elle pensait trop… Elle pria pour que son téléphone sonne et qu'on l'appelle sur une nouvelle affaire, mais elle attendit en vain cet appel. Sa requête ne semblait pas avoir été entendue.

Longtemps encore elle erra à travers la Nouvelle-Orléans, jusqu'à atteindre un petit parc. Elle poussa la barrière et s'y engagea. La plupart des gens étaient chez eux, à faire la fête en famille ou à réveillonner jusqu'au matin, et l'endroit était désert. Elle s'avança timidement à travers l'étendue immaculée. Nulle trace dans la poudreuse… Juste la marque de ses propres pas tandis qu'elle marchait jusqu'au lac gelé. Parvenue au bord de l'eau, elle s'assit sur un coin d'herbe abrité et s'adossa à un arbre pour contempler le paysage.

Elle secoua la tête. A ce qu'on lui avait dit, c'était bien la première fois que l'on voyait autant de neige en Louisiane. Près de vingt centimètres à présent, depuis plusieurs semaines qu'elle tombait ! A croire que c'était elle qui l'avait ramenée de New-York… Et cela ferait bientôt six mois qu'il régnait dans son cœur le même froid glacial !

Stella soupira et ferma les yeux. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'elle repense à tout cela ? C'était le passé, il n'y avait pas à revenir là-dessus ! Elle avait pris sa décision… Et pourtant…

Elle soupira encore. Comme elle rouvrait les yeux, son regard s'arrêta sur les fragiles pétales blancs qui perçaient timidement le manteau neigeux à côté d'elle. Elle sourit. Décidément… Il fallait que le temps soit bien déglingué pour que les perce-neiges se mettent à pointer le bout de leur nez aussi tôt dans la saison… Mais bon…

La sonnerie de son téléphone la tira de ses pensées.

« Bonasera… »

_« ... »_

« J'arrive. »

Elle raccrocha. Un meurtre dans un hôtel réputé du centre-ville. Elle y serait dans un quart d'heure… et pourrait sans doute se tenir occupée avec ça toute la nuit. C'était exactement ce qu'il lui fallait.

* * *

Une quinzaine de minutes après, en effet, Stella rejoignait Jeremy Meyer, son second, en bas de l'hôtel où ils avaient été appelés. Il l'informa des circonstances du meurtre mais, alors que la scientifique allait prendre l'ascenseur pour se rendre sur la scène de crime, il s'excusa…

« Désolé Stella, mais il faut absolument que je file au labo récupérer quelque chose. Je te laisse deux minutes, je reviens dès que possible… »

« Sans problème Jimmy, à tout à l'heure ! »

« A plus ! Ah, euh… Stell' ! Les autres sont déjà là-haut, ils t'attendent ! »

Elle acquiesça et le regarda s'éloigner, puis elle rappela l'ascenseur et gagna le troisième étage. Elle se rendit directement à la chambre que lui avait indiquée son collègue, trouva la porte ouverte et entra. Mais elle ne put retenir une exclamation de surprise en découvrant les deux jeunes gens confortablement installés dans un petit canapé qui l'attendaient…

« Dites-moi que je rêve ! »

« Ravi de te revoir également Stell' ! »

Stella leva les yeux au ciel à la réplique de son ami. Du Danny Messer tout craché… Puis elle reporta son attention sur Lindsay qui était tranquillement assise à côté de lui, et qui souriait. Non, elle ne rêvait pas… Sans attendre davantage, elle se jeta au cou de ses amis.

Ils ne se séparèrent qu'après mains cris de joie et d'effusions. Stella les regardait, encore ébahie de les trouver là…

« Je suis tellement contente de vous voir ! Que faites-vous ici ? Rien de grave au moins j'espère ? »

« Non non, rassure-toi ! On avait envie de te voir, voilà tout. Il n'y a pas de mal à ça que je sache ? »

« Absolument pas. Ca me fait tellement plaisir… Et Lucy ? Vous l'avez laissée à New-York ? »

Danny ouvrit de grands yeux.

« Tu plaisantes Stell' ! Dès qu'elle a su que c'était toi qu'on allait voir à la Nouvelle-Orléans, elle n'a pas arrêté de nous coller pour qu'on l'emmène voir sa « tati » ! Attends, je vais aller chercher le petit monstre… »

Il s'éloigna sous le regard des deux jeunes femmes qui riaient. Lindsay alla fermer la porte d'entrée, laissée ouverte, puis rejoignit Stella qui vint aussitôt aux nouvelles.

« Tout va bien à New-York ? Pas de soucis au labo ? »

« Aucun problème. Mais je t'interdis de parler boulot dans les heures à venir ! Ce soir, on fait la fête ! »

Stella baissa les yeux en soupirant.

« Je… Ca me tenterait bien mais… Je suis désolée Linds' mais je suis d'astreinte ce soir. Je ne peux pas me permettre d'aller réveillonner. Tu sais comme moi qu'il n'y a pas de repos pour les criminels. Je sais que c'est Noël mais… »

« Et si moi je te dis que nous avons prévenu ton supérieur et qu'il t'a accordé quartier libre pour ce soir, et jusqu'au jour de l'an ? »

« Quoi ? Linds', vous n'avez quand même pas… ? »

Danny revint à ce moment-là dans le salon. Lucy dormait à poings fermés et il n'avait pas voulu la réveiller. Il posa doucement sa main sur le bras de son amie.

« Ne t'inquiète pas Stell' ! On a seulement expliqué au Sinclair local que l'on avait besoin de tes extraordinaires compétences pour nous aider sur une affaire assez coriace… C'est tout ! »

« Et tu espères me faire croire qu'il a gobé ça ?

Mais le sourire malin que lui offrit le jeune expert suffit à lui apporter confirmation et elle secoua la tête en riant, d'un air désespéré.

« Danny Messer, tu mériterais une bonne paire de claques ! »

Le concerné éclata de rire puis retourna auprès de Lindsay, faisant face à une Stella toujours incrédule.

« Alors comme ça, j'ai ma soirée libre ? »

« A moins que tu n'en aies pas envie… »

Stella poussa un léger soupir et embrassa ses deux amis.

« Vous êtes fous, et… merci. »

Ils rirent tous trois aux éclats et discutèrent encore pendant un bon moment avant que Lindsay ne ramène tout le monde à la réalité.

« Bon allez, assez perdu de temps ! On t'emmène au resto Stell' ! »

« Mais… Je n'ai rien à me mettre… Il faudrait que je repasse par chez moi. »

Danny secoua la tête en souriant, comme à son habitude. Prenant Stella par les épaules, il lui fit contourner le canapé et la dirigea vers le fond de la pièce avant d'ouvrir une porte.

« Tututu… On avait tout prévu, qu'est-ce que tu crois ! Ta nouvelle robe t'attend là, sur le lit… »

Il poussa doucement son amie dans la chambre, jusqu'au lit. Quelques instants après, la porte se refermait sur Stella, laissée dans la quasi-obscurité de la petite pièce, qu'éclairait uniquement une lampe de chevet aux lueurs nasillardes. La scientifique soupira mais ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Jamais elle ne se serait attendue à voir ses deux amis débarquer ici ! Et dire qu'ils avaient même réussi à mettre Jimmy dans le coup… Riant toujours, elle ôta son épais manteau et ouvrit le carton sur le lit. Elle poussa une exclamation à la vue de la magnifique robe de satin rouge qui n'attendait qu'elle… Alors, lentement, elle commença à déboutonner son chemisier…

* * *

« Avant d'aller plus loin, je crois devoir vous dire que vous n'êtes pas seule… »

La jeune femme sursauta et manqua de pousser un cri. La surprise passée, cependant, elle pivota lentement sur elle-même en fronçant les sourcils. Cette voix… Grave, posée… Elle la connaissait bien, mais elle ne pouvait y croire…

« Mac… »

C'était à peine si elle avait murmuré. C'était bien lui. Il était là, à moins de deux mètres d'elle, face à elle ! Il se tenait adossé au mur de la chambre, près de la fenêtre, et il la regardait. Elle cligna des yeux. Elle allait se passer une main sur le visage pour s'assurer qu'elle ne rêvait pas lorsqu'il se redressa et s'approcha d'elle. Aussitôt, le cœur de la scientifique s'affola dans sa poitrine. Elle hésita un moment sur ce qu'elle devait faire mais laissa finalement son cœur parler pour elle. Quelques instants après, Mac l'accueillait dans ses bras et la serrait contre lui, aussi fort qu'il le pouvait. Stella en fit de même, naturellement, et ils restèrent longtemps ainsi, blottis dans les bras l'un de l'autre, comme si cette embrassade avait pu à elle seule leur faire oublier la terrible sensation de solitude qui les avait envahis l'un et l'autre depuis le départ de la jeune femme, quelques mois auparavant.

Après un moment, néanmoins, Stella s'écarta lentement et vint ancrer son regard dans celui de l'expert. Elle le dévisagea sans vraiment y croire.

« Mac… Mais que faites-vous… »

Il avait tiqué et elle s'était immédiatement rendue compte de sa bévue. Il leur avait fallu tant de temps pour parvenir à se tutoyer, il était hors de question de faire marche arrière !

« Que fais-tu ici ? Je… »

Elle ne parvint même pas à terminer sa phrase. Elle ne savait pas quoi dire. Il n'y avait rien à dire… Devant son silence, Mac inclina doucement la tête sur le côté en affichant une mine désolée.

« Cela te déplaît ? »

Elle secoua vigoureusement la tête.

« Au contraire… »

Elle sourit et il la prit à nouveau dans ses bras pendant quelques instants. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, il lui désigna la porte qui s'ouvrait dans le mur, derrière lui.

« La salle de bain est juste là. Tu y seras plus à l'aise pour te changer… »

Stella se retint d'éclater de rire en repensant à la surprise que lui avaient préparée Danny et Lindsay et qui se poursuivait à présent.

« De mèche avec les deux autres, évidemment… Je n'en aurai pas pour longtemps. »

Elle se retira dans la salle de bain et ferma soigneusement la porte derrière elle. Elle se déshabilla en vitesse, puis sortit la robe de son carton. Mais, alors qu'elle allait la passer, elle remarqua un petit papier tombé au sol. Elle le déplia et le parcourut rapidement.

_Ma chère Stella,_

_Tu sais comme moi que tu as ce soir une opportunité rêvée de voir enfin ton désir se concrétiser ! Alors conseil d'une amie… Ne la laisse surtout pas passer !_

_Je te souhaite de vivre un bonheur sans limites ! Bises…_

_Linds'_

La scientifique sourit et chiffonna le petit papier en secouant la tête nerveusement. Lindsay exagérait. Elle n'avait aucunement l'intention de forcer quoi que ce soit, pas même ce soir-là… Non, elle se contenterait d'espérer, comme elle l'avait toujours fait...

* * *

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrait sur une Stella resplendissante, moulée dans une superbe robe longue, d'un rouge vif, largement décolletée et évasée dans le bas. De ses longs cheveux bouclés, élégamment remontés en un chignon flou et parés de doux reflets cuivrés, retombaient quelques mèches folles, ondulant en souplesse le long de sa nuque. Lorsque Mac aperçut la jeune femme, il tenta bien de bredouiller quelque chose mais rien de cohérent ne parvint à s'échapper de ses lèvres, pour la plus grande joie de Stella. Un large sourire éclaira le visage de la scientifique tandis qu'elle rejoignait son ami.

Il n'y avait plus qu'un petit mètre pour les séparer à présent. Cinquante centimètres, moins encore… Mac avait ancré son regard dans l'émeraude des yeux de la jeune femme et ne parvenait plus à s'en soustraire. Noyé dans la profondeur envoûtante de ce regard, il n'aurait pas même su dire où il était. Et elle se rapprochait toujours…

Ce fut un geste de Stella qui tira l'expert de sa torpeur. Il sursauta brusquement et la jeune femme fit un rapide pas en arrière.

« Oh je… Excuse-moi Mac ! Un réflexe. Je ne voulais pas… »

Mais l'expert quant à lui refusait qu'elle s'excuse. Il regrettait d'avoir réagi aussi bêtement. Elle s'était contentée de s'approcher de lui et de commencer à lui ôter sa cravate… comme il l'avait espéré ! Alors pourquoi l'avoir repoussée ? Il posa doucement sa main sur le bras de son amie.

« Ce n'est rien Stella. »

Elle eut une moue sceptique et haussa les sourcils en voyant un sourire se dessiner sur les lèvres de l'expert.

« Ca t'amuse ? »

« Un peu oui, je dois dire… J'étais certain que tu tomberais dans le piège ! »

Il ferma les yeux un bref instant. Elle avait eu le même geste instinctif que six ans auparavant… et lui-même s'était montré tout aussi gêné qu'à l'époque. Il sourit en revoyant les images de cette scène défiler dans sa mémoire…

« Tu te rappelles, cette soirée où tu étais venue me voir dans mon bureau ? Je voulais ton avis sur la demande que Hawkes avait faite pour venir travailler avec nous, sur le terrain. On avait tous les deux des rendez-vous de prévus pour ce soir-là… »

Stella comprit ce qu'il avait en tête et acquiesça.

« Bien sûr que je m'en souviens… Tu étais très mignon, d'ailleurs, avec ton air tout timide ! »

Mac baissa les yeux. Elle riait à présent ! Elle se vengeait et elle n'avait pas tort…

« Ne te moque pas… »

« Je ne fais qu'énoncer la vérité ! Et ce n'est pas un reproche… »

Elle lui adressa un rapide clin d'œil avant de se rapprocher de lui à nouveau, comme elle l'avait fait quelques minutes auparavant. Et il ne recula pas. Pas cette fois ! Tout en s'affairant à lui ôter sa cravate, elle murmura près de son oreille.

« Tu étais très classe… »

Il sourit et pria qu'elle ne le voie pas rougir. La prenant tendrement par la taille, il attendit qu'elle ait fini de remettre son col en place puis l'écarta légèrement de lui avant de revenir se plonger dans l'émeraude de son regard.

« Pas tant que toi ! Je te revois débarquer dans mon bureau, vêtue de cette petite robe noire improbable, tes cheveux attachés en chignon, un peu comme aujourd'hui… Tu étais magnifique, sublime ! Je ne pouvais pas réussir à détacher mon regard de toi… Et quand tu m'a dis… »

« Vous aimez ? »

Un large sourire illumina son doux visage tandis qu'elle prononçait ces simples mots d'une voix mutine. Mac baissa les yeux, légèrement honteux.

« Je n'ai même pas été fichu de te répondre ! »

Retirant ses mains de la taille de la jeune femme, il se recula et marcha lentement jusqu'à la fenêtre.

« Aujourd'hui encore, j'envie l'homme qui a eu l'honneur d'être à ton bras ce soir-là… de même que j'envie, je crois, tous les hommes qui ont pu partager ta vie. »

Elle ne dit rien. Il ferma les yeux.

« Stella… Je sais qu'il est bien tard mais… »

Lorsqu'il se retourna pour lui faire face, elle le fixait avec insistance, dans l'attente nerveuse de ce qui viendrait ensuite…

« Depuis que tu es partie, il ne se passe pas vingt-quatre heures sans que je pense à toi ! Je suis mort d'inquiétude à l'idée qu'il puisse t'arriver quelque chose et que je ne sois pas là pour toi ! Je… Je rêve à chaque instant de ton retour. Je ne demanderais rien tant que de t'entendre rire avec Lindsay, Danny, Don ou Adam. J'en suis même arrivé à un stade où je regrette nos querelles d'antan, où je prie pour que tu débarques dans mon bureau, furieuse, et que tu me jettes ta plaque à la figure ! Je serais prêt à partir à nouveau jusqu'en Grèce ou même plus loin encore pour te ramener près de moi ! Alors… Je suis mal placé pour te demander cela, mais… Si tu éprouves quelques sentiments pour moi… »

A bout de souffle, il ne parvint pas à achever sa phrase. Ils se regardèrent fixement pendant un moment encore, avant qu'elle ne détourne le regard en soupirant.

« Ce sont Danny et Lindsay qui te l'ont dit, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Comment ça ? »

« Que je t'aime Mac. Ce sont eux qui te l'ont dit ! »

Il hésita sur ce qu'il était sensé répondre à cela. Elle avait raison. Sans Danny ou Lindsay pour lui ouvrir les yeux, sans doute serait-il à jamais resté aveugle sur ses sentiments… Mais là n'était pas la question !

« C'est la vérité… ? »

Elle le regarda, étonnée, puis elle baissa les yeux. Oui, elle l'aimait, il pouvait le lire en elle. En fait, lorsqu'il y repensait, cela faisait longtemps qu'il aurait dû le comprendre. Mais l'on ne revient pas sur son passé…

« Stell', je… Je sais que je n'ai pas le bon rôle… Je ne m'étais jamais rendu compte de mes sentiments. Ou plutôt… Je ne voulais pas croire ce que mon cœur me dictait. Tu étais ma meilleure amie ! Je n'avais pas compris que le lien qui nous unissait était autrement plus fort qu'une simple amitié… mais je le sais à présent. Je sais aussi que je refuse de vivre loin de toi. »

Elle secoua la tête et fit quelques pas.

« Moi non plus je ne voulais pas y croire au début Mac ! J'avais bien trop peur de briser notre amitié en te révélant les sentiments que j'éprouvais pour toi ! Mais ça ne m'a pas empêché de t'aimer ! Que crois-tu que j'aie ressenti quand tu as revu Peyton alors que tu sortais plus ou moins avec Aubrey ? Oh, évidemment, moi j'étais de trop dans cette équation… On n'avait même plus le temps de se parler, TU ne trouvais pas le temps, bien trop occupé à résoudre ton dilemme amoureux ! Même en temps que meilleure amie, tu m'as repoussée Mac ! »

« Je sais… et j'en suis sincèrement désolé Stella… »

S'efforçant de retrouver son calme, elle se retourna vers lui et croisa son regard.

« Ca aussi ce sont Danny et Lindsay qui te l'ont fait comprendre… »

Il ouvrit la bouche mais elle posa aussitôt un doigt sur ses lèvres pour l'empêcher de parler ?

« Ne dis rien ! »

D'une voix plus posée, elle poursuivit…

« Je m'en fiche royalement Mac… Oh bien sûr, j'aurais préféré que tu te rendes compte de tout ça par toi-même, que tu fasses le premier pas sans qu'on te tienne par la main, mais ça ne fait rien… »

Elle retira son doigt et déposa l'une de ces tendres caresses dont elle avait le secret sur la joue de l'expert.

« Je t'aime. Je serais prête à tout donner pour toi. Et tu feras de moi la plus heureuse des femmes si tu partages mes sentiments. Je ne te demanderai qu'une chose… »

Saisissant la main de la jeune femme, Mac la serra du plus fort qu'il pouvait contre son cœur.

« Laquelle Stella ? Je ferais tout pour toi ! »

« Je ne t'en demande pas tant… Sois simplement sincère avec moi. Je ne veux pas souffrir davantage, alors ne te crois pas obligé de me déclarer ta flamme si tu ne ressens rien pour moi. Ecoute ton cœur Mac ! Pour une fois, écoute-le ! Oublie Danny, Lindsay et les autres… Oublie ce qu'ils t'ont dit. Il n'y a que toi, et moi. Suis ce que te dit ton cœur… »

Il relâcha quelque peu la pression sur la main de son amie. Il s'écarta lentement, les yeux baissés. Puis il se dirigea vers la porte et Stella sentit son propre cœur se serrer. Il fuyait… Comme il l'avait toujours fait… Elle était pourtant sûre qu'il l'aimait, qu'il partageait ses sentiments ! Mais il n'avait jamais trouvé le courage de se l'avouer…

Ce fut le claquement du verrou qui la tira de ses pensées. Elle se retourna vers la porte… pour voir Mac s'assurer que celle-ci était bien fermée. Puis il revint vers elle d'un pas rapide et la prit une fois encore dans ses bras. Elle ne réalisa pas vraiment ce qu'il se passait lorsqu'il l'embrassa avec passion… Ils ne se séparèrent que de longues minutes plus tard, à bout de souffle, et Mac plongea son regard dans celui de Stella.

« Si j'écoutais mon cœur, je te ferais l'amour, là, sans plus attendre et avec rage, dans l'espoir de rattraper le temps perdu… »

D'une voix rauque, la scientifique murmura.

« Rien ne t'en empêche… »

Il n'en fallut pas plus à Mac pour reprendre possession des lèvres de son amie, et c'est avec délice qu'il approfondit leur baiser, laissant leurs langues se rencontrer dans un langoureux ballet. Stella noua ses mains derrière la nuque de l'expert en soupirant d'aise. Déjà les mains de Mac venaient se glisser sous son haut et jusqu'à sa poitrine, couvrant son corps de merveilleuses caresses. N'y tenant plus, elle s'apprêtait à déboutonner la chemise de son compagnon lorsque la voix de Danny résonna depuis la pièce d'à côté.

« Stell', si tu es prête, il va falloir y aller ! Il commence à se faire tard… »

Mac sentit Stella se raidir légèrement entre ses bras. Ils s'écartèrent doucement l'un de l'autre et l'expert regarda sa compagne avec une mine désolée.

« Je crois que l'on va tout de même être obligés de remettre ça à plus tard. »

La jeune femme grimaça, l'air déçu, puis hocha lentement la tête. Se retournant vers la glace, elle remit sa robe en place et réarrangea ses cheveux défaits avant d'attraper son manteau, qu'elle s'empressa d'enfiler. Elle brûlait intérieurement mais la neige tombait toujours au-dehors…

« Stella… »

Alors qu'elle allait ouvrir la porte pour aller rejoindre les autres, elle se retourna vers Mac, qui la dévisageait en souriant depuis l'autre bout de la pièce. Il réajusta sa veste sur ses épaules, attrapa son manteau à son tour, puis s'avança vers elle sans mot dire. A l'instant où elle s'apprêtait à quitter la pièce, il posa tendrement sa main dans le bas de son dos et l'attira à lui. Et c'est tout contre les lèvres de la jeune femme qu'il murmura…

« Je t'aime. »

* * *

Stella ferma les yeux et inspira profondément, se laissant envahir par la douce sensation des flocons voletant autour d'elle en parsemant ses cheveux de fines étoiles blanches. Elle était heureuse. Cette soirée qui s'était annoncée au début si lamentablement désespérante aurait finalement été l'un des plus beaux réveillons de Noël que l'on pût imaginer ! D'abord la venue surprise de Danny et Lindsay, et puis Mac, ses baisers… Et enfin Don, Sid, Adam et Sheldon qu'ils avaient également retrouvés au restaurant par la suite ! Tous étaient venus ! Pour elle…

Oui vraiment… Une soirée féérique…

Stella tressaillit en sentant une main se poser dans le bas de son dos. Pas que ça lui déplût, au contraire, mais elle n'en avait pas encore l'habitude… Elle ouvrit les yeux et sourit lorsque Mac l'enlaça tendrement. Le visage blotti au creux de son épaule, elle murmura.

« Mac, Lindsay vient de me proposer de passer le réveillon avec Danny et les autres chez elle, dans le Montana. Je pourrais accepter… »

Il ne répondit pas tout de suite. Après quelques instants, il s'arrêta et la fit se retourner vers lui. Prenant les mains de Stella dans les siennes, il esquissa une grimace.

« Oh… Oui, évidemment, tu pourrais… Mais tu pourrais aussi prendre l'avion dès demain matin, m'accompagner pour quelques jours de vacances au Canada. Un petit chalet au cœur des montagnes, des pistes enneigées, de longues promenades en traineau, un bon feu dans la cheminée et une chaude couverture sous laquelle se blottir… »

Il releva les yeux vers sa compagne afin de guetter sa réaction.

« J'ai à notre hôtel un billet qui n'attend plus que toi… »

Stella se mordit les lèvres pour se retenir d'exploser de joie, mais elle demeurait préoccupée.

« Mac… Et le labo ? Je veux dire… Les labos ? »

« Eh bien… Sinclair a menacé de me virer lorsque je lui ai demandé une semaine de congés entre Noël et le jour de l'an, mais il sait très bien qu'il ne pourrait pas se passer de mes services et il a rapidement cédé… Quant à toi, Danny t'a déjà expliqué le charmant tour de passe-passe qu'il a mis en place pour t'obtenir cette semaine de congés… »

Elle acquiesça en souriant, fit quelques pas. Après un moment, elle se retourna vers Mac et celui-ci sentit son cœur se gonfler de joie en remarquant l'étincelle d'envie et d'excitation qui brillait à présent dans les yeux de la jeune femme.

« Un chalet rien que pour nous… ? »

« Rien que pour nous. Toi et moi, tous seuls. A moins que tu ne veuilles demander aux autres de venir nous rejoindre ? »

« Non ! »

Elle revint vers lui en minaudant avant de l'embrasser passionnément.

« Tu es enfin à moi Mac, et je compte bien en profiter ! »

« Alors je prends ça pour un oui ? »

Mac n'obtint jamais de réponse franche, mais les baisers que Stella lui vola en cet instant parlèrent pour elle ! Les deux experts se rendirent compte, après quelque temps, que les autres ne les avaient pas attendus et étaient partis devant, leur laissant le champ libre pour vivre pleinement leurs retrouvailles… Mac proposa à Stella d'appeler un taxi mais celle-ci préféra marcher et c'est donc tendrement enlacés qu'ils prirent le chemin du retour. Ce n'est qu'en arrivant chez la jeune femme qu'ils réalisèrent l'endroit où ils s'étaient rendus. Stella hésita alors…

« Je… J'ai une chambre d'ami où tu pourras passer la nuit… »

Elle n'osait pas regarder Mac, de peur qu'il ne remarque son trouble. Elle ignorait tout simplement que l'expert était en proie aux mêmes hésitations qu'elle… Un moment, le silence se fit. Puis Stella sentit Mac prendre sa main dans la sienne et elle se retourna vers lui. Il souriait.

« Ce sera parfait. Et puis… »

Sans plus hésiter, il attira Stella à lui et l'embrassa encore. Laissant chacun parler leur cœur, le doux baiser se fit bientôt passionné, et il ne s'écoula pas cinq minutes avant qu'ils ne s'effeuillent à leur aise dans la chambre de la jeune femme…

* * *

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, le lendemain matin, un immense sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Stella. Elle contempla quelques instants l'homme étendu à ses côtés et qui l'entourait de ses bras. Elle l'aimait, et elle savait à présent que cela faisait longtemps qu'il éprouvait les mêmes sentiments à son égard. Ils avaient passé longtemps à se chercher, voilà tout…

Elle cligna des yeux, éblouie par un violent rayon de soleil. Prenant soin de ne pas réveiller son homme, elle se leva, enfila un peignoir et marcha jusqu'à la fenêtre.

Dehors, un épais tapis de neige blanche recouvrait toujours les toits et les rues. Mais par endroit naissaient déjà les premiers perce-neiges, bravant la tempête pour faire vivre l'espoir… Elle sourit. Finalement, peut-être n'était-ce pas si idiot que ça… Elle avait appris une chose cette nuit-là. Quelle que soit la durée ou la violence de l'hiver, un beau jour viendra, où renaîtra le printemps…

**THE END :D**


End file.
